


They Have A Past

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sort of outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Katherine observes Racer and Spot.





	They Have A Past

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Bones

Katherine watched Racer interact with Spot. It was her first real chance to really observe the boys and their interactions with each other. Here, in Jacobi’s, where the boys were celebrating their win, she could watch them, get a better feel for them. Mostly, she found herself watching Racer. The blonde seemed to have a wall up. At least, around her he did. He was brash, the first to jump into a confrontation. But he was also smart, strategic. He was friendly, the one representatives from the other districts come to first, the one Jack sends out to speak to the other leaders. He takes care of the Manhattan boys, up before even Jack to make sure the other boys were ready before the bell rang. He was quietly Catholic and Katherine subtly diverted her gaze in those moments. One of his parents was definitely Italian, he was fluent in the language. He was soft when it came to his boy, she had heard more than one of them not-so-jokingly call him mom.

But what had her attention tonight was the dance Racer was doing with Spot, had been doing since the start of the night. Spot muttered something, sending a glare toward David. Whatever was said caused Race to throw his head back and laugh, Spot’s hand coming to rest on Race’s arm. The Brooklyn leader’s only response was to smile at the blonde.

“What’s up, Ace?” Jack came over, grinning at Katherine and throwing his arm over her shoulders.

“They have a past.” Katherine gestured to Spot and Race. Seeing Jack’s confusion, she added, “Look how Spot touches Racer’s arm when Race laughs.”

“You touch my arm when I laugh.” Jack replied, really not want to to think about his second and the Brooklyn leader.

“No,” Katherine replied, “you touch me.”

Jack went to reply, but when he looked at Racer, he noticed how happy he looked. How much happier Race always looked with Spot.

“Race is from Brooklyn.” Jack replied, “Sells there. He and Spot go way back.”

“That’s really all you’re going to give me?” Katherine raised an eyebrow, frustration coming across in the way she crossed her arms.

“That’s all I really know.” Jack shrugged, “Racer never really talks about he life before Manhattan, not really anything about his day. He still sells in Brooklyn and he sometimes sleeps there.”

Katherine just hummed in response, tilting her head as she watched Spot lean in and say something to Race, who nodded and let Spot take his hand and pull him from the restaurant.


End file.
